Finales Inciertos
by Zaira Keyla
Summary: El final esta por llegar...


Hola! Soy yo de nuevo... les tengo otra historia... esta va dedicada a todas las que creen que soy buena escritora y me apoyan.

Sin mas que decir solo disfrútenlo.

* * *

Finales Inciertos

Me encontraba despierto sin nada que hacer en pocas palabras estaba aburrido y no podía dormir, eran como las 5:00 am ¿Por qué me habré despertado tan temprano? ¿Acaso tuve una pesadilla? Mmm…. Ahora que lo pienso soñé con papá y no creo que eso sea una pesadilla pero mi duda es si casi nunca sueño con papá ¿Por qué soñé con él? Mmm… seguí pensando pero después de un rato decidí levantarme ya que seguir acostado no resolvería nada, pero al ver la hora eran casi como las 9:00am ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado metido en mis pensamientos?...

Al salir de mi cuarto accidentalmente choque con Trixie tras ir pensando en mis preguntas sin respuesta trataba de analizar cada pregunta para ver si encontraba solución pero al parecer todo seguía nulo, sin respuesta Trixie volteo a verme un tanto confundida.

-Hola Eli ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto, yo hubiera seguido en mi mundo si no fuese porque ella me saco de mis pensamientos y al parecer noto que estaba perdido en mi propio planeta.

-Amm si por?- le pregunte, ella solo me miro incrédula ya que mi respuesta era totalmente falsa, si eso hubiese sido cierto tal vez no hubiera chocado con ella y no estaríamos hablando como lo estamos haciendo ahora y todo seguiría normal, Trixie continuo mirándome incrédula yo solo subí los hombros en señal que no sabía nada de lo que ocurrió.

-Yo sé que tienes algo ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos verdes enloquecerían a cualquiera y al parecer yo soy ese loco que muere por ella.

-No tengo nada Trix - aparte mi mirada de la suya pero rápidamente me acorde que cuando salí del cuarto había chocado con ella y no me había disculpado así que para no verme mal decidí disculparme.

-Amm… lo siento Trix…por haber chocado… contig-go… al salir de-e mi habitación -le dije un tanto nervioso ¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso al hablar con ella? ¿Acaso comenzaba a gustarme alguien como ella?... me abofetee mentalmente y me sonroje levemente y de nuevo volví a pensar en aquella chica enserio últimamente no me la puedo sacar de la mente … pues no sé si sea cierto pero cada vez que la veo me siento completo o acaso será que me estoy enamorando de ella, analice las cosas pero no había salida que me guiara a otra posible respuesta jamás me había pasado algo como esto y ahora no sé qué hacer trate de tranquilizarme y actuar lo más normal que pude y no volver a pensar en eso o en ella.

-No importa Eli pero ¿qué te pasa? te noto algo raro y nervioso últimamente- eso último que dijo puso en duda a mis pensamientos ¿Acaso me enamore de ella?... esto no puede ser pues lo tengo que aceptar me he enamorado de Trixie Sting…

-Amm no… solo he andado un poco distraído eso es todo- dije tratando de evadir su mirada.

-Amm…-dijo un tanto insegura de lo que yo le dije pero pues no podría contarle nada por ahora seguía un poco mal por la muerte de mi papá y solo de recordar la cara de Blakk al comentarme que él fue el último que lo vio me lastima pero debo ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad eso es lo que hace un Shane proteger y no mostrar debilidad.

-Amm…-justo cuando iba a responder Kord y Pronto deciden interrumpir el momento.

-¡Buuueeennnooss días!- dijo Kord sin notar nada raro en mí, se veía cansado, somnoliento pero solo lo salude no quiero que comience a pensar que entre Trixie y yo hay algo y me fastidie eso realmente seria vergonzoso y humillante, Kord bajo las escaleras seguido por Pronto, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar o tal vez a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Que decías Eli?- me pregunto confundida al parecer quería saber lo que me ocurría pero eso quiere decir que se preocupa por mí, esperen ¿Trixie se preocupa por mí?... solo se preocupa por el buen amigo que soy no creo que yo le guste… pero si... ya basta Eli…

-Amm que yo he estado muy mal porque…amm…- y justo cuando iba contar lo que paso Kord decide interrumpir.

-Ya está el desayuno- interrumpió Kord a lo mejor era mi oportunidad para no decirle lo que me estaba pasando así que solo cambie de tema evadiendo su mirada de ojos verdes que me enloquecían bueno apenas me estaban enloqueciendo.

-Vamos…

-Si…-ella solo acepto, Trixie me conoce muy bien y creo que está sospechando…mmm... no lo creo pero de todas formas lo averiguare y tengo que encontrar una respuesta.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la cocina, estaba hambriento pero saber que a lo mejor la comida de Pronto no era algo apetecible o masticable me quito el apetito.

Tome asiento y espere que Pronto sirviera el desayuno Trixie estaba algo pensativa bueno eso es lo que yo note en ella pero cada vez que la miraba ella solo evadía mi mirada ¿Qué está pasando con Trixie?...

Pronto sirvió su "magnifico" estofado la verdad no quería ni pensar de lo que se trataba solo pensé positivamente pero él recuerdo de papá volvió a mi mente y fue ahí cuando me deprimí ¿Cómo esconderlo? Al parecer estaba algo decaído y melancólico pero es de papá de quien se trata,saber que no estará aquí para apoyarme y ayudarme con lo que pueda me pone mal simplemente hubiese deseado que ese dia nunca hubiese llegado pero nada se puede cambiar ya que él hubiera no existe ni existirá.

-Eli ¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a insistir Trixie pero esta vez tenía razón estaba deprimido y pues me sentía solo a pesar de que los tengo a ellos no puedo evitar sentirme vacío me sigo sintiendo en soledad y a veces pienso lo peor de mi pero que puedo hacer la verdad quisiera desaparecer o tal vez ser feliz por un dia ser realmente feliz no esconderme detrás de una máscara que finge estar bien y pues Trixie me conoce bien, bastante bien diría yo y sé que ella sospecha de que algo me pasa y no tardara en "sacarme la sopa".(xD)

Me levante de la mesa y salí no quería que Trixie se preocupara por mi bueno si quería pero con solo ver su cara de preocupación me hace sentir culpable no lo sé es algo raro en mí, salí de la cocina para dirigirme al patio de atrás donde me relajaba pero esta vez necesitaba buscar comprensión y estar allí me hace sentir valorado y comprendido, tome la perilla, la gire y salí, me senté al lado de la puerta, acerque las rodillas hacia mí y me recargue en ellas ,comencé a pensar en los malos momentos de mi vida , al parecer necesitaba deprimirme o tal vez sacar las lágrimas que tenía al borde de salir pero el maldito nudo de la garganta no me permite hablar y hace que tenga ganas de llorar necesito desahogarme pero no quiero mostrar debilidad ante la banda no quiero que se sientan débiles al estar con un chico así.

Comencé a llorar a desahogarme en silencio no quería que nadie me escuchara solo quería alejarme un poquito, sentirme comprendido por un minuto pero cuando menos lo pensé Trixie salió, se acercó a mí pero yo rápidamente me puse de pie dándole la espalda no quería que me viera en este estado no quería que se preocupara por mí ni mucho menos que me preguntara si estaba bien, seguí dándole la espalda no quería que me viera pero entonces ella apareció estaba enfrente de mí lo único que hice fue agachar la mirada, me tomo de la barbilla y me miro a los ojos yo seguía llorando, aparte la mirada de ella con la mía, me separe y de nuevo le di la espalda.

-Eli por favor dime que te pasa- me dijo con un tono de preocupación estaba preocupada pero por ahora no quería hablar tenía el nudo en la garganta que hacía que mi voz perdiera su tono real y disminuyera.

Yo solo seguí callado y no le hable le seguí dando la espalda y a la vez llorando después de varios minutos me calme estaba decidido a hablar.

-Trix por favor no quiero ser descortés ni nada pero me dejas un rato solo- le dije tratando de no mirarla no quería ver esa mirada triste porque yo sé que se me partiría el corazón en mil pedacitos, la hice esperar varios minutos para solo decirle eso… ahh como me odio realmente.

-Ok- con esto dicho entro al refugio pude notar que Trixie estaba triste pero no podía hacer nada necesitaba desahogarme cuando eso pase hablare con ella sobre lo que me paso al parecer ella siempre esta cuando más la necesito yo no sé qué haría si ella no estuviese aquí.

Seguí llorando yo sabía que papa iba a morir pero no pensé que dolería tanto, esas lagrimas eran por la pérdida de mi padre, Trixie alguna vez me comento que sino llore por la pérdida de mi padre yo solo le dije que no pero al parecer ese dia es hoy me duele mucho que se haya ido quisiera tenerlo cerca daría todo por haberme despedido de él daría todo por decirle cuanto lo quería y que era lo más importante para mí pero ese dia jamás llegara él se ha ido y no hay nada que hacer para remediarlo solo queda afrontarlo.

Seguí llorado hasta que mis ojos quedaron completamente rojos estaba frustrado quisiera poder derrotar a Blakk de una vez por todas verlo rendido verlo a mis pies, a veces me da tantas ganas de confrontarlo frente a frente sin babosas ni lanzadoras solo usando la fuerza pero no puedo hacer nada ya nada se puede remediar la vida está llena de decepciones y alegrías solo queda afrontarlo y seguir adelante.

Un rato después estaba decidido a entrar al refugio no quería que nadie me viera así en especial Trixie no quiero que me mire en este estado de debilidad, tristeza y frustración pero ni modo tengo que decirle lo que pasa, gire la perilla y entre, al parecer no había nadie decidí subir a mi cuarto a pensar pero justo cuando estaba por llegar Trixie se interpuso entre mi cuarto y yo.

-Eli?- me pregunto ya que yo me tape por completo la cara con las manos no quería que me mirara así y sintiera lástima, ella se acercó, con mucho cuidado quito mis manos y me miro a los ojos.

-No quiero que esos ojos azules (celestes xD) se llenen de tristeza estas en todo tu derecho de desahogarte- me dijo un tanto comprensiva, yo era un tanto terco en la cuestión de que no quería que nadie me viera y sintiera pena por mí, yo la mire y le sonreí tristemente, ella solo se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

-Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites- me susurro al oído yo quede como decirlo me sentí bien al parecer no estaba solo en esta vida la tenía a ella pero no puedo evitar pensar negativamente algunas veces, me suele pasar seguido pero siempre me escondo, me oculto detrás de una máscara o detrás de una falsa sonrisa si mostrara mi verdadero yo la banda se alejaría de mi a pesar de que digan que siempre estarán aquí yo sé que cuando más los necesite no estarán ¿habrá sido muy tarde para recapacitar?... yo sé que nunca es tarde para remediar nuestros errores… más vale tarde que nunca y pues a pesar de mis sentimientos y problemas sigo sonriendo y haciéndome el fuerte cuando en realidad por dentro estoy solo, me siento débil y de corazón frágil, ábrase con fuerza a Trixie, ella me dio un abrazo que me hizo sentir querido, especial jamás me había sentido así o tal vez porque nunca me paso algo como eso.

Me separe de Trixie, volví a sentir ese nudo en la garganta que me avisaba que quería llorar, de nuevo, pero solo las reprimí, ¿No he llorado suficiente como para parar ya?... soy de corazón frágil cuando me llegan a conocer agarro confianza muy rápido tal vez por eso Trixie sabe cómo me siento y sabe cómo soy, Trixie me miro a los ojos, yo solo conteste a su pregunta que me había hecho olvidándome preguntar dónde estaban Kord y Pronto ahora solo estábamos ella y yo.

-Lo que me pasa es que…-suspire- te acuerdas que me preguntaste si llore la perdida de mi papá…-

-si…

-Pues te conteste que no y pues creo que ese dia llego…

-Eli enserio lo siento…

-No sientas lastima por mí solo ponte en mi lugar y entiende por lo que estoy pasando solo eso te pido…

-Ya lo hice una y mil veces se cómo te sientes… cuando era niña yo sufrí la perdida de mi abuelo… y mi abuelo era el ser que más amaba bueno de hecho amo a toda mi familia y daría lo que fuera porque estén bien a él lo quería mucho tal vez porque me consentía pero no lo creo logre agarrarle un cariño especial… lo veía diario dia con dia lo visitaba pero todo cambio… cuando recibí la noticia de que él se había ido mi corazón se me partió en mil pedazos.

-Pues es feo que de la nada te arrebaten a un ser querido- dije con tristeza y frustración, estaba frustrado ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si Blakk me quito a mi única familia, mi único familiar con el que tal vez contaría toda la vida y no me dejaría solo.

Trixie solo me dio otro abrazo yo no quería desahogarme más de lo que ya había estado pero cada vez que me dan un abrazo en el momento más deprimente de mi vida mis lágrimas fluyen y no hay nada que pueda detenerlas pero esta vez hice lo que pude por reprimirlas.

-Se lo que sientes enserio pero ya nada se puede arreglar tienes que afrontarlo, ser fuerte- en ese momento me sentí confundido pero a la vez comprendido tal vez ese dia era el peor para desahogarme pero lamentablemente nadie controla los sentimientos, nadie sabe que pasara hoy o mañana, nadie predice el futuro y si lo hicieran el mundo se convertiría en un desastre total, me quede pensando pero sentía que alguien me faltaba… ¿Quién era?...mmm comencé a pensar y pensar hasta que me acorde y me separe de los cálidos brazos de aquella chica.

-Y Kord y Pronto ¿dónde están?- se me habían olvidado por completo solo pensaba en Trixie y constantemente en ella, Trixie era la dueña de mis pensamientos dia con dia me enamore perdidamente y totalmente de ella ahora Trixie era mi único motivo por el cual vivo.

-Pronto se fue con Kord a ver a Grendel para ver si ya había llegado piezas nuevas o tal vez mejoras para las mecas… no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que me dijo creo que estaba perdida en mi planeta…- yo sé que algo le pasa a Trixie pero no puedo descifrar que es y no parare hasta descifrar el acertijo. (xD)

-Amm y pues creo que fue un mal momento para desahogarme… que dijeron Kord y Pronto al respecto- pregunte agachando la mirada estaba tan avergonzado que de solo recordarlo me avergonzaba de mí mismo.

-Nada porque no se dieron cuenta ellos sabían que debías estar solo y razonar las cosas pero nunca pensaron que estarías… amm… en ese estado- cuando lo dijo fue algo así por dentro quería llorar pero por fuera solo me avergoncé, agache la mirada estaba completamente arrepentido, ¡malditos sentimientos! ¡Los odio! Mejor dicho me odio a mí mismo, no se valorarme y solo noto todos los defectos que tengo mas no las virtudes… ¡Maldita sea!

Trixie me miro se acercó, me tomo de la barbilla, me miro a los ojos y me beso yo me impacte y…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.. la continuare próximamente.

Antes de que me maten les informo que ya casi acabo la continuación de "El lugar de siempre" para que no me fusilen xD

Saludos a todos los que creen en mi.

¿reviews?


End file.
